fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Mryskir
, |ailments = Poison, Stun, Bleeding, Muddy, Boned, Severe Waterblight, Earthblight|weaknesses = , Screamer Pods|creator = Subnauticatracer and MC Goji the Wolf}} A Collaboration monster created by Subnauticatracer and MC Goji, Mryskir (M-rye-Sker) are 4 star Fanged Wyverns. Their bodies are covered in a slimy substance similar in composition to mud, with particularly venomous and poisonous properties. It can only be fought in High Rank and above, but can be found wandering RV and CH freely during expeditions. Phsyiology Mryskir's bodies are concealed by a slimy substance used to protect themselves and to prevent nemocytes found on 2 finger width tentacles on the back of their heads from drying out. Their teeth are exaggerated to such an extent they can't close their mouths at all, the angler-like composition of them making them effective at trapping prey. They stand at a slightly slumped posture, neck shifted forward, and their arms are full to the brim with muscle, allowing it to throw powerful attacks. It's difficult to define the full skeleton of a Mryskir, seeing how it's skeleton has the capability to collapse should it need to move through caves effectively, and it's exact musculature can only be guessed to be stockily built on the thigh and calf, with flexible tendons as it can move at incredibly high speeds (The structure of their legs appears to be very similar to the Hell Knight from DOOM). It's eyes are completely white, suggesting blindness, and pipe-ish tentacles connect to the arms, torso, and legs. On their hands are razor-sharp spikes covered in a thin veil of myotoxic venom, allowing the monster to paralyze it's foes while it starts tearing them apart. Due to their liquid-like body, Mryskir are capable of diving into the ground to escape a wild confrontation, and seem to possess the ability to dodge badly timed attacks, as certain attacks may allow it to use it's body as leverage against them, swirling away from the blow. However, in a tired state, this appearance is much, much different. It is apparent that their slime provides the appearance of densely packed muscle, but it is actually a farce designed to appear more threatening than they actually are. In fact, most of their damage comes from poison rather than the actual force of their attack. Behavior Mryskir are merciless monsters, rarely letting their chosen prey survive encounters unless they are simply toying with it and/or refining their skills in hunting. They are quite intelligent and seemingly sadistic, relishing the terrified faces of Shamos and letting Great Girros bleed to their death by slashing both of the tendons on their back legs, slowing them as it waits for the opportune moment to strike. However, without their slime, they are incredibly cowardly. Without a substance to provide some form of moisture, healing possible burns, they avoid fire like the plague. In fact, everything about them is easier to contend with, making them much easier to battle. Ecological Information Placement in the Food Chain Behavior towards other Monsters Turf Wars Tracks Specific Locale Interactions Special Behaviors Cutscenes Quest Cutscene (Dancing With The Demon) The hunter walks past a small pack of Girros feasting on a carcass, their steps sloshing through the marsh of the Rotten Vale. When their back is turned to investigate their map, one of the fanged monsters turn their attention to the sound of a branch falling. Curious, it steps toward a rather suspicious looking cave, wandering in the dark as it sniffs the air, ever so unknowledgeable of 2 white eyes hastily approaching them. A claw reaches out, before grabbing the Girros by the throat and dragging it into the darkness. The hunter continues to check their equipment as the Girros pack behind them is slowly picked off by the mysterious shadow, before they go back to waddling through the sludge. But as they move forward, the water starts turning black, a bad sign. The black color moves silently below the hunter, moving in front of them. Only now does the hunter spy the black mass in front of them, slowly reaching their hand out to touch it. This proves to be a bad mistake as jaws crammed with angler-teeth snap forward, causing the hunter to recoil. The mass steadily rises and takes form, first the body, next the teeth, and finally the terrifying eyes. It snarls a word vaguely similar to "Hello.". It then performs a loud, guttural scream, revealing it's name as it roars. The hunt begins... Abilities Malleable Skeleton Mryskir can collapse their skeleton, which causes their normally tough and rigid bodies to become liquid-like. While in this state, they can slush around at good speeds, all though their jump distance is lack luster as a result of being slushy. They can also extend their skeleton to dodge to the side and/or manipulate it's arms, legs and body into weapons via selective hardening. Habitat(s) So far, Mryskir has been seen in Coral Highlands and Rotten Vale. It is not known if it is found in other areas. In Game Info TBA Attacks High Rank Calm * '''Claw Smash: '''The monster swipes downward, leaving a scratch mark on the ground. Strangely, it does not inflict the poison effect, despite usage of the claws. * '''Tentacle Stab: '''The Mryskir's right arm disperses into a loose bundle of string-like appendages, before thrusting the arm forward. The bundle shoots forward, and if all of the tentacles hit, the creature performs a follow up by lifting the target over their head and slamming them into the floor. * '''Tenta-Bomb: '''The monster rips out a small semi-spherical shape from it's left shoulder, before throwing it at a hunter. It then explodes into a massive 360 radius of black mass, stunning hunters that get hit by it. If a direct hit is made before the explosion, that specific hunter becomes a walking time-bomb and must be hit by a fire or screamer pod to defuse it. Carves Low Rank Carves Mryskir cannot be fought in low rank. High Rank Carves G-Rank Breakable Parts TBA Rage and Tired States * '''RAGE STATE!: '''The body stops becoming malleable, and gains a rough steely appearance. In this form, it focuses more on tanking hits and dealing as much damage as it can, transforming it's body into weaponry more often than normal. It's angler-like teeth shorten and become more serrated, similar to Majungasaurus, and the damage taken from it's weaknesses is reduced. Scream Pod stunning effects last longer, however. * '''Tired State...: '''In a tired state, their slimy skin drops, revealing a rather skinny form. In this form, they are slower, easier to stun, and their flame weakness becomes much more severe, as the fluid that normally "Protects Them" is now gone. Interactions with Alternate States TBA Ecology TBA Notes and Advanced Stuff Trivia *This is the first collaboration monster by MC Goji the Wolf and Subnauticatracer. *A Mryskir's venom is Myotoxic, which paralyzes both monsters and humans via preventing muscle contractions. However, it is not very potent, and thus requires large doses. In order to stop wasting venom, Mryskir tend to kill small to medium foes with deep bites, while larger or more troublesome opponents will be injected by the venom. *Mryskir requiring stamina to keep their humanoid form is a reference to All Might from BNHA. *There is a halloween-exclusive version of the Mryskir. This version is much more twisted and horrid looking, and appears very asymmetrical. It's liquid-skin is also more similar to tar rather than the original counterpart's mud. *One of it's attacks, Smiling Bird Poop, is a reference to BATIM's Bendy's appearance when the game was first launched. *They would prefer their territory to be just so, and can be very, very petty if something is off. Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Monster Creation Category:Subnauticatracer Category:MC Goji the Wolf Category:Water Element Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Ossified Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster